Kingdom Recruits
by Tsamo
Summary: Usually, there would be no harm in joining a Kingdom Hearts roleplay site, right? Well the site that I joned was not a normal one, unless a site that recruits people for the Keyblade War is normal.
1. Kingdom Recruits

**Chapter One: Kingdom Recruits**

**Notes: I dedicate this fic to clam thief, for helping me turn my dream into a story. **

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, which is probably the one thing you never want to wake up to, the beeping is so annoying! I pounded the off button with my fist and checked the time: 8:05.

Why did my alarm have to go off now, on the first day of summer vacation of all days. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my computer, that is usually the first thing I do when I wake up. I turned it on and logged into my account.

"Hmm.. What should I do now..?" I asked myself. I scrolled through my favorites list,

most of the sites and things on it had something to do with either Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

"What's this?" I asked myself again. I noticed a site called. "_Kingdom Recruits._" On my favorites, but I didn't remember adding it.

"_Ah well.. I might as well take a look at it anyway._" I thought.

I clicked the link and the site popped up. It appeared to be some sort of fan site, or role play site or something, A Kingdom Hearts one to be exact.

This made me feel extremely lucky, I'd been searching for a good Kingdom Hearts roleplay site for a while now, but I could never seem to find one, until now that is.

I clicked the 'register' button at the top of the site, I decided my user name would be Taylor, just to be 'creative.' **(A/N: For those who don't know, my real name is Taylor.)**

I clicked the 'finish' button, and with that my account was made.

I looked at the bottom of the page where it told you what members were on.

Besides me, three other members were on at the moment, their user names were:_ Sora, Riku, and Kairi. _

"_How original._" I thought to myself with a smirk.

I decided to humor myself and click the members button, I wasn't surprised by the names I read.

"_Kairi, Riku, Sora, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart ,Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind ,Aerith Gainsborough, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, **Taylor**_" I said, reading the member's names in my head.

How boring can you get, why can't people be creative! My user name was the only one that didn't have anything to do with an actual Kingdom Hearts character. I might as well have made my username Simba, or something.

No, I'd rather have my name be Goofy, but some 'extremely creative' person already took that name.

As I was skimming through the website, I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come In." I yelled.

"Hey Tay." I heard my cousin Tyler say.

"Hey Ty, what are you doing here?" I asked as I spun my computer chair around.

"I'm here to make your live miserable, as always." Tyler smiled

"Glad you could make it then." I said rolling my eyes.

"Watchya doin'?" Tyler asked as he peered over my shoulder.

"Nothing special really, I just joined a cool Kingdom Hearts roleplay site, you want to join it too?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really into roleplay." He said with a bored sigh.

"Okay." I said.

"What's that mean?" Tyler asked pointing to a box that popped up on the computer screen.

"Oh that? That just means I have a new email." I said to him.

"Check it then."

"I was just about to do that anyway." I laughed.

I went to my email and clicked the inbox, I had _one_ new messages, titled: _More recruit information needed_.

"What does it say?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, it's just junk mail." I said as I deleted the message.

"Um Tay.." He said tapping my shoulder.

"What?" I asked him.

"It says you have mail again." He said.

I refreshed my inbox to find one message, the _same_ message I just deleted.

"Ugh, my email must be messing up." I mumbled deleting the message again.

"Taylor, someone must really like emailing you, because that message popped up again."

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration as I refreshed my inbox yet again, but this time I did not receive one email, but 10.

"What's with all these emails?" I yelled.

"Just look at them." Tyler said

"Why should I? It's junk mail." I protested.

"If you don't, I will." He argued

"No." I said.

He reached over and ripped the mouse from my hand.

"Give it back!" I yelled, but he pushed me away.

Tyler smirked and opened up one of the emails.

"So what does it say?" I asked him.

"More recruit information needed..Blah blah blah... Keyblade.. Blah blah blah." Tyler said.

"Oh that was so much help." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said proudly.

"Ugh, move." I grabbed the mouse away from him and took a look at the email:

"**More Recruit Information Needed:**

_Dear recruit, you are getting this message,_ _because we do not have all the information needed to officially draft you, this is the information that is still needed:_

**Recruit Number:**

**Recruit Name:**

**Keyblade:**

_Once you are done filling in this information, send it in, and prepare to be drafted._"

After Taylor finished reading it, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that all about?" Tyler asked.

"It's just something from the site I joined, I think it's some kind of joke email they send to members to make them feel like their being drafted or something." I laughed.

"That's kind of pointless." Tyler said.

"Yeah, but oh well, I'm gonna fill it out anyway."

**Recruit Number: **_3_

"I don't have a recruit number."

"Make one up." Tyler suggested

"Okay, My recruit number will be three."

"Why three?" Tyler asked

"Because three is my lucky number." I stated.

**Recruit Name:** _Taylor_

"Does it mean your real name, or a nickname?" Tyler asked.

"I don't care, I'll just put Taylor."

**Keyblade:** _The Oathkeeper_

"What kind of keyblade should I have?"

"How about Oblivion?" Tyler suggested.

"No, I'd rather have The Oathkeeper."

"Then why did you even ask me for my opinion?"

"I dunno." I said.

I entered all the information and clicked the 'Send' button.

I expected to be sent back to my inbox, but instead, the screen turned a light shade of green and it started to glow.

"What's wrong with the computer?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know! Did I break it? Oh no, Joe will kill me if he has to fix my computer again."

I reached my hand out to touch the screen, when a big gust of wind seemed to come from inside it.. And it pulled me in, how did that just happen, is this a dream?

**Ending Notes: I hope you like this so far, please review!**


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter Two:** **Where am I?**

**Notes: Oh Yay, I'm so happy, I got a review the same night I submitted this fic, So, I'd like to give a big thank you to my first reviewer: _.Haligh._**

_My thoughts were racing, my heart was pulsing, was I dying? No, I was falling, Is this real?_

_Everything around me was green and glowing, did I fall into a pot of goo or something?_

_No I remember.. I was at my computer.. Tyler was there too, oh no, where is he? Is he okay?_

But my thoughts were interrupted has I hit the floor with a thud.

"_Where am I_?" I thought.

"_Okay, well at least I'm not falling anymore, but now I can't see.."_

The room was pitch black, I could barely see my own hand in front of my face.

I could hear footsteps echoing around the room, and it wasn't me, well because I was sitting down.

"Anyone there? I would appreciate a little light please." I called out.

The footsteps stopped, and a light flickered on, Suddenly I knew where I was, but how could I be there? It's impossible.

I was in Merlin's house, head quarters of 'The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee', But wouldn't it be 'The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee' Now?

"No, no, no, this isn't possible.., is it..?" I asked myself.

"Hiya there stranger." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see Yuffie, holding her hand out to me.

I screamed and moved back into a corner.

"Don't be afraid, I wont bite." I heard Yuffie say.

"Yuffie just leave the kid alone." I heard a male voice say.. Was it Leon?

"That _kid_, is supposed to help _us_? I say we should just give up right now." I heard Cid say.

"_What am I supposed to be helping them with_?" I thought, I got up to find them all staring at me.

"Where am I..?" I asked, walking up to Yuffie.

"Well you're in Radiant Garden, I'm Yuffie by the way."

"_I know_." I mumbled.

"So you must be the new recruit..." Yuffie paused and pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "..Taylor.."

I didn't say anything.

"That is your name, isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yeah.. It is."

"Um.. Yuffie?" I said

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well you wanted to come here, didn't you? For the war."

"War? What war?"

"The war silly, the one you signed up for, to help us fight.

"Woah lady, I think you've got the wrong person, I didn't sign up for anything, especially not a war."

"Yes you did, look." Yuffie directed me to Cid's computer and brought up a website, the website I joined not too long before, Kingdom Recruits.

I was starting to get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"So.. That isn't a roleplay site?" I asked nervously

"Roleplay, what's that mean? This is the website we all designed to help us get recruits for the keyblade war." Yuffie told me.

"That means.. All those member names I saw.. Those were really you guys?"

"Yup, that's right." Yuffie said.

I suddenly began feeling dizzy, but I really don't know why.

"You alright?" Yuffie asked me.

"Yeah I just need a minute, I'll be okay." Which of course was a complete lie, for as soon as I finished that sentence, I fainted.

---

_Later.._

My eyes flutter open slowly, I expected to be at home in my bed, only to find the events that occurred were just a mere dream, but sadly, as I took a look around, I was still in Merlin's house.

"_Great_." I thought. "_I'm in Kingdom Hearts, well at least I think anyway, and what should be the most amazing day of my life, is horrible, because I'm going to war, just fantastic_."

Yuffie soon appeared beside me.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think.. I was just a little overwhelmed, is all."

"Well Squall–"

"It's_ Leon_!" Leon interjected.

Yuffie glared at him and continued. "Ahem, Well _Leon_ said to give this to you."

She handed me a key blade, but not just any key blade, The Oath Keeper.

"Thanks." I looked at it in pure awe, it was a _real _keyblade.

"Um.. Yuffie, if you don't mind, could you tell me a bit more about this war."

"Sure well see.." But Yuffie was interrupted as Cloud walked into the room.

"Leon sent me here, he said I had to train the new recruit." Cloud said.

"Over there." Yuffie pointed to me.

"_Her_?" Cloud gave her a quizzical look.

"Yup, That's Taylor." Yuffie patted me on the back.

"Yeah, that's great, but can we hurry this all up so I can train her and get done with it." Cloud said boredly.

"Okay." I got up and attempted to carry the key blade, but it was so heavy that I accidently dropped it on Yuffie's foot.

She winced in pain.

"Sorry, I'll get it."

I tried to pull it off her foot, but it was too heavy for me.

"Let me do it." Cloud pulled it off Yuffie's foot with ease.

"Hmpf, _amateur._" I heard him say.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"I'll carry this." Cloud said, the keyblade still in his hands.

And with that, I waved goodbye to Yuffie and walked out of Merlin's house with Cloud.

**Ending Notes: I'm Sorry, this chapter must have been so boring for you all to read, but It's 2:25 A.M. and I'm tired, and I wanted to try and update this before I left for Florida Today.**

**-I'll update when I get back, next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just had HORRIBLE writers block, and a bad case of laziness,

I really don't feel like I have any inspiration for my stories anymore, I'm totally lost.

That why I've come to a conclusion:** I need a beta reader!**

If you are interested in being my beta reader for this story, or one of my other stories that I am struggling with, like: **Memory, or Kingdom Hearts, PLEASE CONTACT ME, A.S.A.P.**

**I do have a few requirements though, if you want to be my beta reader:**

**-You must experience in being a beta reader**

**- You must be committed to being my beta reader**

**-You must be willing to put up with me xD Hehe.**

If you are interested, please send me a message.


End file.
